Large bags of a thin, tear-resistant plastic are widely used for gathering trash, such as debris, leaves, grass and shrub cuttings and the like. Such bags, when filled, are simply closed and tied and disposed of with the trash therein. The difficulty is in holding the limp, flexible bag open and upright to receive the trash. There are presently available trash bag supports for this purpose but there is a need for a simple structure that may conveniently be stored when not in use, that is easily assembled for use; and is inexpensive enough to justify its purchase for limited use.
Trash bag supports of the type shown in Vandermast U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,242 have to be assembled for use by repositioning the legs and adding and securing a reinforcing ring around the legs when the device is moved from a place of storage and put into service. In Gits U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,677, a support ring is secured to hooks at the tops of stakes and the stakes then driven into the ground to support a flexible bag.